100 Ways To Tick Off The Akatsuki
by The Sebastian Michaelis
Summary: The many ways to tick off the Akatsuki. Either your an avenger or a new member, here's your guide to ticking off the Akatsuki. featuring Kiara
1. 5

**100 ways to tick off the Akatsuki**

**Hahaha**

**I don't own Naruto or Toys R Us**

* * *

><p><strong>Ask Sasori if he was a Toys R Us kid<strong>

"Sasori-kun!" Kiara shouted.

"What?" he replied.

"When you were little, were you a Toys R Us kid?" Kiara asked giggling.

"What did you just say?" Sasori said twitching slightly.

"Deidara said you were, I wanted to get the facts" Kiara replied smirking.

"I'm gonna turn you into a puppet brat!" Sasori yelled as he went to confront Deidara.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell Pein that Konan planned an intervention <strong>

"Pein, I have to tell you some thing" Kiara said walking into his office.

"Hurry up I'm busy" Pein replied tapping his fingers on his desk.

"Konan planned an intervention" Kiara blurted out.

"I TOLD HER FLAT OUT I WASN'T OBSESSED!" Pein shouted storming out of his office.

"Sucker" Kiara snickered.

* * *

><p><strong>Shred all Konan's paper and blame Pein (after the second one)<strong>

Kiara grabbed the stack of colored paper and shoved it in the shredder, what a great thing it was to be the newest member of the Akatsuki.

"Konan! You better come see this!" Kiara yelled.

"Oh my gosh! WHO DID THIS" Konan screeched.

"Pein" Kiara replied.

"Let's see how you like it when I put you in a shredder!" Konan screamed as she chased the leader around the base.

* * *

><p><strong>Cut Deidara's hair<strong>

Kiara hated meetings, the only up side was they had pens so she could draw on her hands. But this meeting was different; in the center of the table was a pair of medium scissor. Kiara grabbed the scissor and then had an idea; she was sitting next to Deidara. Kiara leaned behind his and snipped off at least 6 inches of his hair before turning to face pain again. Deidara reached back to fix his hair but to his surprise it was defiantly shorter.

"KIARA!" he shouted looking at the redheaded girl holding the scissors.

"Uh oh" Kiara said getting up and running out of the room, she quickly hid behind her cousin Sasori and begged him to save her.

* * *

><p><strong>Give Tobi candy<strong>

"Oh Tobi-kun!" Kiara called.

"Yes Kiara-chan?"

"Want the candy?" Kiara said waving it in the air causing Tobi to jump up and down.

"YES!" Tobi replied still trying to get it.

Kiara dropped it and Tobi ate it, wrapper and all. Tobi quickly stood up, eyes growing wide and then he snapped. He ran through out the hide out, wrecking things, running into stuff and people.

"Okay seriously guys? Who gave Tobi candy?" Pein asked.

"Sasori did it leader-sama" Kiara said pointing to her cousin.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved :3<strong>

**So please review :3  
><strong>


	2. 10

**Yay 5 more ways to tick off the Akatsuki!**

**Featuring Kiara, my OC! **

**I don't own Naruto  
><strong>

**It's back!**

* * *

><p><strong>Buy Kisame a fish tank for his birthday<strong>

Kiara sat in silence as they sang happy birthday to Kisame, she didn't like him very much, and he reminded her of sushi. She smirked as Kisame started to open the huge wrapped gift she had gotten him; it was too big to hold. Kisame's face went from excited to angry pretty fast when he realized some one had gotten him a giant fish tank, inside of it was a note: Have fun in your new home fishy-kun!

"Who got me this?" Kisame asked frowning.

"I did" Kiara said raising her hand.

"Your dead meat" he replied getting his sword.

"No, I'm not" she replied kicking him in the face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ask Deidara and Sasori 'when's the wedding?' <strong>

Deidara and Sasori sat in the living room sharing a small bowl of popcorn; Kiara had gotten most of it in a separate bowl. Kiara didn't understand how her cousin could eat, he was a puppet and technically they don't need food so she had taken a lot of popcorn.

"Hey guys, I have a question" Kiara said between handfuls of popcorn.

"Out with it, I wanna watch the movie" Sasori replied.

"So, when's the wedding?" Kiara asked giggling.

"huh?" Sasori replied tilting his head in confusion.

"I asked when you and Deidara's wedding was" Kiara said.

"NEVER" Deidara replied throwing popcorn at Kiara.

* * *

><p><strong>Spend all the money on something stupid<strong>

"What happen to all the money?" Pein asked as Kakazu had 5 simulative heart attacks.

"I bought a life size replica of Sasuke for my collection" Kiara said pointing to her room.

"EW" Itachi said after looking in her room, it had Sasuke pictures, posters, action figures, and of course her new replica.

"What? You don't like it?" Kiara asked pouting.

"It's creepy" the Uchiha replied as he picked up an old family photo of his that was in her room.

"Nu uh, you butt head" Kiara said pouting.

"Well we needed that money for food" Pein said narrowing his eyes at Kiara who was acting like she was two.

"We would like to eat Kiara" Zetsu said.

"In your dreams" Kiara replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Popping gum during a very important meeting<strong>

"Okay, so to deal with the money crisis we're going through" Pein started.

Kiara wasn't paying attention, she was day dreaming about long walks on the beach with Sasuke. Kiara decided that popping her gum would make the meeting go fast and it did. Kiara popped her gum for a straight hour, just long enough.

"Kiara stop it!" Pein yelled.

"Huh?" Kiara asked.

"You're popping your gum, stop!" Pein said.

"Nu uh" Kiara replied.

"Yes you were!" he shouted.

"No my evil twin was" Kiara said pointing to her self.

* * *

><p><strong>Eat all the cookies<strong>

"OMG" Hidan yelled.

"What?" Pein asked.

"We're out of cookie!" he replied spazzing out.

"OMG the world is gonna end!" Konan shouted.

Kiara walked into the room eating a cookie, everyone eyes grew wide with rage. She looked at them timidly and pointed to Tobi. Then he shook his head and pointed to her.

"FINE I ATE THE COOKIES!" Kiara yelled "And if you want a fight bring it on!"

"Oh it's on!" Hidan said lunging at her.

She quickly kicked him in the side knocking the wind out of him, she smiled at the rest knowing she had won.

"Anyone else?" she asked.

They all shook their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>So many people like this story so its back! <strong>

**WOOHOO!**

**Hey do you see that cute little button down there? **

**It says 'review story' on it? **

**Click it. **

**You know you want to! **


	3. 15

**5 More ways to ultimately annoy/tick of the Akatsuki**

**Featuring everybody's favorite fan girl OC: KIARA! **

**Yes she is a HUGE Sasuke Fan girl **

**I don't own Naruto**

**Now on with the story! **

* * *

><p><strong>Destroy a flower <strong>

Kiara sat on the back patio staring at beautiful array of flowers that filled the garden. Zetsu sat across from her rambling about flowers and their needs. She sighed, why wouldn't he shut up! She quickly stood up and walked to the closest flower bed, she picked a daisy and then walked back over to Zetsu.

"This is what I think about flowers" she said ripping it in half and letting it float to the ground.

"YOU'RE FINISHED!" he yelled in a rage.

She launched her self in the air and kicked him in the face causing him to stumble backwards. That would teach him to ramble on for hours again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ask stupid questions<strong>

Another two hour long meeting, another annoyance. Kiara sat staring aimlessly at the ceiling twirling a lock of her red hair.

"Okay, any questions?" Pein asked when he had finished rambling on and on about planning.

"I have a question! ME! ME!" Kiara yelled waving her hand in the air.

"Okay" Pein replied.

"What was the meeting about?" she asked innocently.

"Um weren't you listening?" Pein replied frowning.

"Weren't you rambling?" Kiara asked giggling.

* * *

><p><strong>Ask Deidara what brand of eyeliner he uses<strong>

"So Deidara, what brand of makeup do you wear?" Kiara asked.

"Um, what are you talking about, yeah?" he replied.

"I mean like, what brand of eyeliner do you use?" she continued.

"I don't wear eye liner, un" he replied frowning.

"Yes you do. I can see it" she said.

"NO I DON'T!" he replied loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>Steal Hidan's scythe <strong>

"WHO TOOK MY SCYTHE!" Hidan yelled, his voice echoed through the hide out.

"No one did idiot" Konan replied.

"YES ONE OF YOU DID!" he boomed.

"Kiara probably did it" Sasori mumbled looking across the room at his cousin.

"NU UH" she shouted "I borrowed it, which technically isn't stealing"

"YES IT IS STEALING!" Hidan yelled.

"No it's not, get your facts straight" Kiara replied handing him his scythe which was now broken.

* * *

><p>'<strong>Borrow' an arm from one of Sasori's puppet<strong>

"Has anyone seen an arm lying around?" Sasori asked.

"Ugh let me guess, Deidara blew part of his arm off again?" Pein questioned.

"No, the arm to my kazekage puppet is missing" Sasori replied.

"Haven't seen it" Pein said shaking his head.

"I have" Konan muttered.

"Where?" Sasori asked.

"Kiara had it" she replied pointing to Kiara's room.

"What would she need it for?" he mumbled.

"Zetsu ate my Sasuke replica's arm" Kiara explained "and then I took your puppets but it broke"

"KIARA!" Sasori yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>

**Reviews are loved!**

**And so is this story!**

**I'm thinking about making more than just 100…..**

**How about 200? **

**What do you people think about that? '200 ways to tick off the Akatsuki'? **

**Well any way :P Thanks again for reading and favoriting this story! **


End file.
